Oh Sehun, Awkward Kid Extraordinaire
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Sehun adalah bocah kelewat awkward yang menarik perhatian seorang Kim Jongin. "aku tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat di jalanan lalu aku mendarat, tidak sengaja, oke ?, di wajahnya." "Lebih spesifik bibirnya." "oke, iya, lebih spesifik bibirnya, tidak disengaja." Kaihun, BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sehun, Awkward Kid Extraordinaire**

**Kaihun**

**T**

**Disclaimer: Original story belongs to author astrou wrote in pinkbit in livejournal. Translate dan improvisasi saya yang mikir.**

**Summary: Sehun adalah bocah kelewat **_**awkward **_**yang menarik perhatian seorang Kim Jongin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Oke, jadi dengan jujur aku mengatakan, semua itu lebih seperti aku tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat di jalanan lalu aku mendarat, tidak sengaja, oke ?, di wajahnya."

"Lebih spesifik bibirnya."

"… oke, iya, lebih spesifik bibirnya, tidak disenga."

"Tapi tidak juga."

"Iya—MAKSUDKU TIDAK."

"Tapi maksudmu iya."

"Hyung, kau menjadi sangat rumit sekarang"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencari tahu bagaimana mungkin kau dari semua orang 'tidak sengaja'-dan aku mengatakan tidak sengaja dengan sarkatis berlebihan- mencium seorang Kim Jongin."

"Dia bukan harta karun negara, Luhan Hyung."

"Dia bisa saja dibilang begitu."

"… kau benar-benar tidak masuk ak—"

"Kau mencium harta karun negara. Kau, pemain-pokemon, pembaca-fanfic, pecinta-boba, Oh Sehun mencium harta karun negara"

"Oh tuha—"

"—tuhan, apa dia terasa seperti tuhan ?"

* * *

Pertama kali Sehun bertemu Kim Jongin, ia **bukanlah **merupakan salah satu siswa yang akan gugup jika berada di dekatnya.

Tentu, mereka berada di kelas yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama sehari-harinya, dan untuk kecemasan lebih dari ratusan _fangirls _-Sehun sangat yakin dengan jumlah-, duduk bersampingan setiap harinya dengan Sehun, tapi untuk Sehun, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Kim Jongin adalah, _irrelevant _atau menyimpang.

Ia mendengar banyak- sebenarnya terlalu banyak- tentang dia, terimakasih kepada bocah-gila-yang-menjadi-sahabatnya, Luhan, dan dengan otak yang penuh dengan rumor, rumor, dan beberapa rumor lagi lebih dari segalanya, ia berada di posisi dimana tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk berteman dengan siswa yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Jadi dengan kata lain, kelas menjadi sangat _awkward_.

Dan _awkward _disini maksudnya, selagi seluruh siswa yang duduk bersampingan saling cekikikan atau berbicara satu sama lain, ia dan Jongin duduk dalam kesunyian penuh.

Jongin dengan kepala yang menempel di buku, berliur di kertas bergaris-garis itu selagi Sehun menyerngit dan mengerngit di sampingnya, karena ew liur manusia ew ew ew kenapa, apa kau anjng, mereka bahkan punya mulut yang lebih bersih.

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bicara.

Kecuali pada saat itu dimana Sehun tidak sengaja menerima kertas ulangan Jongin daripada kertas miliknya, dan melihat tulisan besar "98%", hampir menangis saat ia sadar hanya mendapat 95%. Jongin memandamgnya penuh tanya dengan senyum mengantuk dan Sehun harus tersedak saat menyuarakan kata maaf sebelum mengembalikan kertas ulangan Jongin.

Mereka tidak pernah bertukar nama, dan Sehun harus berhati-hati dan mengingat-ingat untuk tidak memanggil Jongin Jongin dan kemudian terdengar seperti bocah hormonal gila yang mengetahui nama pria tampan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hey—"

Perkenalan pertama mereka tiba pada hari dimana Sehun sedang kelelahan dan dibatas kewarasan akibat beberapa tugas _quarter_ yang belum ia selesaikan, karena ia sangat, sangat dekat untuk memenangkan _Pokemon White _ketika listrik tiba-tiba padam dan ia tinggal sendiri di ruang pribadinya dengan sinar kecil dari layar Nintendo DS dan teriakan halus aneh prrp! prrp! dari pokemonnya.

Perlu ditekankan, ia terpaksa bekerja keras semalaman dengan hati yang penuh penyesalan.

"… hey, apa kau dengar ?"

Jadi masuk akal jika pikiran Sehun, well, tidak sedang bersama Sehun ketika ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama depan Shakespeare padahal harus melakukan presentasi selama 15 menit kurang dari minus sembilan-seratus detik-, delapan-ratus dan sembilan puluh-sembilan-detik, delapan-ratus detik dan-

"Hey."

"Bisa kau tunggu sebentar, _please _? Aku berusaha menghitung waktu kematianku sedramatis mungkin dan oh astaga kau bicara padaku."

Jongin menatap Sehun datar. Exspresi blank selagi tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus belakang lehernya. "Uh, yeah. Apa kau punya pensil yang bisa ku pinjam ? Maksudku, tentu, jika kau sedang tidak sibuk... menghitung waktu kematianmu, benar ?"

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun."

"…"

"Maksudku, iya, aku punya pensil."

Pada lima belas menit yang seharusnya Sehun habiskan untuk berlatih atas kegagalan presentasinya, ia malah berkenalan dengan teman barunya, teman baru Kim Jongin. Ia menjelaskan kekhawatirannya tentang projek Shakespeare, berbicara tidak putus-putus tentang bagaimana ia telah lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya karena listrik padam selagi ia menyelamatkan anak kucing di pohon -ia yakin tak ingin bicara tentang Pokemon-.

Pada saat professor menunjuk Sehun dan memanggil namanya, Jongin mengangkat tangan perlahan. "Professor, bolehkah aku presentasi sekarang saja ? Ku rasa akan menjadi masuk akal untuk mendiskusikan projekku yang sesuai dengan projek yang kita bahas kemarin."

Sehun menangis terharu di dalam.

Ia lebih menangis lagi setelah Jongin benar-benar mulai presentasi karena betapa cerdasnya pria itu terdengar disana. Dan itu tidak seperti yang Sehun pikirkan saat ia kira teman sebangkunya adalah seorang idiot selama dua tahun ini, tapi mendengarnya bicara dengan sangat fasih tentang beberapa pertunjukan bodoh yang Shakespeare tulis...

"Oh my gahd, ia benar-benar tampan," ia berguman pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Kau membutuhkan waktu dua tahun untuk mengenalkan diri."

"Satu setengah tahun."

"Kau menyedihkan."

"… kau kejam."

"Jadi seberapa dekat kalian sekarang ? Mengingat kalian sudah serba buddy-buddy nama-ke-nama-oh ya ampun, Sehun! Kau belum menjukkan kegilaanmu padanya, kan ? Kau belum menulisnya di salah satu fanfic bodohmu itu-"

Sehun langsung berhenti berjalan, bukan karena tersinggung akan tuduhan 'gila' Luhan, tapi karena, "HEY, AKU MENULIS FANFIC YANG SANGAT SANGAT BAGUS, OKE?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Another translate fic. It short! i know. Akan dibagi jadi dua bagian... atau tiga sih. Hehe.**

**So, pasti banyak yang udah baca atau pernah denger ff ini ? Bisa dibilang fenomenal di kalangan kaihun shipper. Tentang izin, tenang tenang, saya memang belum dapat izin penuh namun sedang dalam proses. Karena gak tau masih aktif atau nggak, sukur-sukur di bales kayak 'Lost Kitten' kemaren. Ngomong-ngomong, selingan lagi nih bosen nulis yang Sehun selingkuh itu mulu wkwk.**

**Enjoy gaes ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Sehun, Awkward Kid Extraordinaire**

**Kaihun**

**T**

**Disclaimer: Original story belongs to author astrou wrote in pinkbit in livejournal. Translate dan improvisasi saya yang mikir.**

**Summary: Sehun adalah bocah kelewat awkward yang menarik perhatian seorang Kim Jongin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kedua kalinya Sehun bertemu Jongin, ia sedang dalam _mood _yang fantastis karena kantung celananya penuh dengan uang untuk membeli game sebanyak yang ia inginkan dari toko terdekat.

_Mood-_nya bahkan bertambah baik ketika ia telah memasuki bagian game dan tak mendapat serangan mendadak dari salah satu Hyung pekerja disini yang memaksa ingin selalu mencubit pipi Sehun setiap kali ia berkunjung. Siapa ya namanya ? Kalau tidak salah um... Park Chanyeol ?

Meja kasir terlihat kosong dan Sehun mengira-ngira dimanakah sekiranya pekerja favoritenya hari ini.

Namun, ia memiliki hal lain untuk dikhawatirkan, seperti membeli _Pokemon Black _setelah ia kini sudah berhasil memenangkan yang _White _-ia tahu keduanya sama saja, namun, demi nama Ash Ketchum, ia harus memainkan semua versi-. Juga membeli Cooking Mama untuk Wii -karena _damn, _dia akan mengesankan wanita kurang ajar dalam game itu-, dan tentu saja, Hello Kitty Wonderland in Party Purple -Sehun rasa ia tak perlu menjelaskan apa pun untuk yang satu ini-.

Dengan ketiga game tersebut ditangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kasir pertama yang ia lihat dan meletakkan gamenya satu persatu di meja. Walaupun pilihan gamenya sangat memalukan, well, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia sudah kenal dengan seluruh pekerja disini dan seluruh pekerja pun mengenalnya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini dan-

"Whoops, maaf. Aku tidak tahu ada pelanggan baru masuk."

"Tidak apa—ASTAGA JANGAN LIHAT TAHAN TAHAN."

—dan sungguh sial hidupnya, ada Kim Jongin disini.

"Game ini kubelikan untuk—"

Ia menjauhkan tangannya yang menutupi mata Jongin, membiarkan pria itu kebingungan dan kembali melanjutkan... pekerjaannya.

"—Kucingku."

Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun. "Kucingmu," ulangnya.

"Kucingku."

"Yang kau selamatkan dari pohon ?."

"… iya."

"Kucingmu main game."

"Dia _gamer_ yang sangat handal."

"...Oke."

Sehun meninggalkan toko video game tersebut secepat yang ia bisa, merasa sangat sulit bernafas normal dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terpelesat saat ia berlari kencang, ia berhenti sejenak dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Pandangannya jatuh pada kertas kwitansi yang ia genggam dan langsung menyadari sesuatu,

15% diskon dari pekerja.

"Huh?"

Dan pada bagian paling bawah, ada sebuah tulisan dengan tinta berwarna merah-

"Hello Kitty Wonderland sangat susah untuk dimenangkan. Hanya peringatan ramah dariku … untuk kucingmu, tentu saja!'

"Ya tuhan, aku ingin menikahinya," ia berguman gemas pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Ia bermain game Hello Kitty."

"Apa?!."

"Aku serius."

"Apa?!."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu!"

"Apa?!."

"Dan ia memberiku diskon."

"Apa?!."

"… Luhan-hyung."

"Apa?!."

* * *

Ketiga kalinya Sehun bertemu Kim Jongin, ia sedang duduk sendirian di toko bubble tea. Sendirian. Terimakasih kepada Luhan yang memutuskan bahwa akan lebih produktif baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mengikuti pria _hot _dengan satu lesung pipi yang ber_moon-walked_ keluar dari toko tepat saat mereka telah membayar minum. Dari pada menemani Sehun minum Bubble Tea disini.

Ia malas-malasan menyeruput minumannya.

"Dasar mesum," ia berguman kesal.

Bubble tea _pearl _rasa susunya tetap enak walau hanya diminum sendiri ngomong-ngomong.

Sehun terlalu asik dengan membenci Luhan dalam hati hingga tak menyadari banyaknya pelanggan yang mulai datang ke toko itu. Jadi, tentunya, ia tak menyadari ketika Jongin membeli minuman yang sama persis dengan miliknya -tidak sengaja- di konter minuman. Dan ia tak menyadari saat Jongin meliriknya dan melihatnya duduk sendirian. Dan ia masih tetap tidak menyadari sama sekali ketika Jongin mulai menghampiri dan menghampiri sampai,

"Hey, apa kursi ini kosong ?"

"Iya—"

Oh my Pikachu.

Hanya pada saat dimama Jongin benar-benar duduk di kursi bersebrangan darinya lah yang membuat innernya mulai terkena serangan _hiperventilasi. _Dengan cepat, ia menyibukkan diri dengan pipa dan minumannya, pura-pura fokus, terlalu fokus bahkan sehingga membuatnya tersedak oleh bubble tapioca.

Setelah sepuluh detik ia habiskan untuk terbatuk-batuk dan meyakinkan Jongin -yang terlihat sangat khawatir- bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Sehun mengeluarkan nafas panjang sebelum bersandar di kursinya.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian ?."

"Karena sahabatku adalah orang mesum dan ia menyukai orang lain dari pada aku."

"Oh."

"Tunggu, tidak. Maksudku karena aku suka duduk disini sendirian dan berfikir tentang hal-hal berarti seperti kehidupan dan dunia yang tenang."

"… oh."

"… Kita punya minuman yang sama ?"

"Kau menggemaskan."

"Kau juga—maksudku, terimakasih."

Setelah itu hanya dipenuhi dengan percakapan yang tak henti-henti. Percakapan tentang game yang Sehun beli untuk 'kucing'nya kembali terangkat dan Jongin terkesan akan pengetahuan game Sehun -terutama tentang Hello Kitty Wonderland-. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat seperti gadis sekolah ketika ia terkekeh dan tertawa tapi gagal, seperti biasa.

Yeah, tapi semua hal tampak berjalan mulus, ngomong-ngomong.

"Apakah ini kencan ?" tanyanya keceplosan.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, menyelesaikan sisa minumannya sebelum berdiri untuk membuang sisa gelas itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan meja untuk segera pulang, Jongin berhenti.

"Jika kau inginnya begitu."

Sehun berharap ia punya keyboard sekarang jadi ia bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya di seluruh tombol untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu. Namun, segera setelah Jongin meninggalkan toko dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan dan berteriak tertahan.

"Ya ampun, dia sempurna," ia berguman pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Aku memang melakukannya untukmu," Luhan memaksa.

"Bohong. Kau meninggalkanku karena ingin menggoda pria dengan lesung pipi itu kan."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau memang berbohong."

Keempat, kelima, dan ketiga kalinya Sehun bertemu Kim Jongin terasa agak buram karena ia yang terlalu sibuk _fanboying_ saat bersama Jongin. Mereka tidak berkencan sebenarnya, lebih seperti mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sehun yang secara perlahan menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Jongin.

Keenam kali mereka bertemu sebenarnya saat yang paling canggung, dimana waktu itu saat Sehun ingin menuntaskan hasratnya dengan pergi ke toilet, dan melihat Jongin yang sedang pasang posisi di urinal.

Suara yang Sehun keluarkan saat itu sangat tidak mamusiawi dan ia sangat yakin telah berlari secepat mungkin dari sana, bahkan mungkin ia lari lebih cepat dari binatang manapun yang bisa berlari cepat.

Ketujuh kalinya Sehun bertemu Kim Jongin lebih seperti pertama kalinya bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibir Jongin.

Sehun sedang terburu-buru mengingat kelas berikutnya berada di ujung kampus dan ia benar-benar hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk berlari sampai kesana dari rumahnya, berusaha mengambil waktu berhenti sekurang-kurangnya 50 kali karena ia bukanlah laki-laki atletis seperti yang orang-orang anggap -tidak ada yang menganggap Sehun atletis ia hanya suka beranggapan begitu-.

Sesampainya di kampus, koridor saat itu tampak sangat sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir mencapai waktu makan malam dan kebanyakan siswa memilih untuk tak mengambil kelas malam. Jadi, disinilah Sehun, berlari seperti anak anjing kecil, perut keroncongan seperti bocah korea kurus yang kurang makan, dan tali sepatu tidak terikat seperti-

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai ia tersandung.

Dan jatuh,

Di atas tubuh seseorang.

Dan matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan nafas hangat orang asing ini yang menggelitiki pipinya. Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun membeku, berharap jika ia terus memejamkan mata kejadian ini akan tiba-tiba menghilang, kejadian memalukan ini akan menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun selamanya. Namun, kata hatinya memaksa untuk membuka mata, bertatap-tatapan dengan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

"Oh," Sehun mencicit.

"… hey."

"Aku, um, kau—wow, okay, HAY, TIDAK, maksudku, apa ya—"

Ada keheningan canggung setelahnya dan bibir mereka secara tak sengaja kembali bersentuhan. Sehun mencicit lagi -suara yang sangat memalukan- selagi ia berusaha bangun, jari telunjuk bergegar memegang bibirnya sendiri, bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun dan-

Jongin menciumnnya.

Seorang Kim Jongin kali ini benar-banar menciumnya.

Dan ia tak tahu mengapa karena ia sudah terlalu senang.

Kehangatan di bibirnya perlahan menjauh dan Sehun dapat merasakan rasa panas yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya. Tatapan Jongin datar, _blank, _seolah ia pun tak yakin mengapa ia mencium Sehun tapi-

"Yang tadi rasanya menyenangkan," Sehun berkomentar.

"… yeah."

"… kita harus melakukannya lagi lain kali," ia melanjutkan. "TUNGGU, tunggu, tidak aku tidak bermaksud-diam, Sehun."

Ia benar-banar harus berhenti bicara.

"Kau imut sekali," respon Jongin, seringaian menggoda menghiasi bibir tebalnya saat ia mengelus pipi Sehun dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Aku akan membawamu kencan lagi—"

"IYA MAU."

"…"

"Maksudku, yeah, keren."

* * *

Tiga minggu kemudian, Luhan mampir ke akun livejornal untuk mengawasi adiknya itu dan memastikan tidak ada fanfiction dengan rate R disana. Luhan bukannya ingin melaporkan tingkah Sehun ke orangtuanya ngomong-ngomong, ia hanya menikmati bagaimana sahabatnya menulis dengan sangat canggung, dan tidak nyaman.

Postingan paling baru adalah seminggu yang lalu.

Ia mengeklik (Read More) dan—

'AKU PUNYA PACAR YANG SANGAT TAMPAN DAN SEMPURNA DAN KEMUNGKINAN LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA PIKACHU DAN ASH KETCHUM DIGABUNGKAN JADI SELAMAT TINGGAL SELAMANYA.

Atau mungkin sampai aku putus dengannya yang mana tidak akan pernah karena ia sempurna dan BYE.'

Luhan berkedip.

"Apa-apaan ini ?!."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FIN!


End file.
